Sue Bob Murphy Calls King Bob's Girlfriend (Tara) the N-word and Gets Grounded
Sue Bob Murphy Calls King Bob's Girlfriend (Tara) the N-word and Gets Grounded is a grounded video Kosta Karatzovalis, February 23rd 2019 Transcript At the Third Street Playground, Sue Bob Murphy had a naughty plan. Sue Bob: I'm going to call King Bob's girlfriend Tara the n-word! Hahahahahahahaha! Sue Bob went off to the Jungle Gym, and then she climbed up the Jungle Gym and she approached Tara. Sue Bob: Hey, Tara! Tara: (angrily) Sue Bob, what do you want for me now? Sue Bob: Hey, Tara the stupid King Bob lover! You're such a n*****! Tara was offended. Tara: Hey! Don't say the n-word to me! You're impertinent! Sue Bob: Shut the f*** up, you stupid n*****! Tara: Sue Bob, stop this right now! You're so impertinent! Sue Bob: Why don't you just leave me the f*** alone, you stupid n*****! Tara: Sue Bob, if you insult me one more time, I shall tell my boyfriend King Bob on you! Sue Bob: Why don't you get the f*** out of here, you idiotic n*****! Tara got very angry. Tara: That's it! I've had enough of you, you naughty boy! Bob, come over here, please! King Bob came up from this throne, and walked up to Tara. King Bob: What is it, Tara? Tara: Well, you're going to be angry about this. Sue Bob Murphy keeps calling me the n-word! Can you have a word with her, please? King Bob was horrified. King Bob: The n-word? Oh no, that's very naughty! Scribe Kid! Get this down. Scribe Kid: Yes, sire. Scribe Kid began to write everything what Sue Bob did. King Bob: Jordan, Jerome, get over here right now! Then Jordan and Jerome came. Jordan: What is it, sire? King Bob: Sue Bob keeps calling Tara the n-word! Tara: Yeah, she's so impertinent! Jordan and Jerome were horrified. Jerome: The n-word? Oh no, that's very naughty! King Bob: Jordan, Jerome, take her away! Take her to see Miss Finster right now! Jordan and Jerome confronted Sue Bob. Jordan: Come with us right now, Sue Bob! Jerome: We're taken you to see Miss Finster right now! Jordan and Jerome picked up Sue Bob, and they took her down to see Miss Finster. Then Jordan and Jerome walked over to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Say, Jordan and Jerome? What happened? Jordan: Sue Bob keeps calling King Bob's girlfriend Tara the n-word! Jerome: Yeah, that's very disrespectful! Can you take her to Principal Prickly's office right now?! Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Sue Bob a good talking to! Then Jordan and Jerome left Sue Bob to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Sue Bob, how dare you call King Bob's girlfriend Tara the n-word?! That's very rude and disrespectful! That's it, I'm taking you to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster dragged Sue Bob to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. Sue Bob: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from Jordan and Jerome! Why? Because Sue Bob keeps calling King Bob's girlfriend Tara the n-word! That's very rude and disrespectful! Punish her immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Miss Finster! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Sue Bob a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Sue Bob. Principal Prickly: Sue Bob, I'm very disappointed in you for calling King Bob's girlfriend Tara the n-word. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! We can't have bad language in school! You see bad language undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's rude and disrespectful to call King Bob's girlfriend Tara the n-word! That's it, you're suspended for two weeks! Go home right now while I call your parents! Back home, Sue Bob's parents were furious with Sue Bob. Sue Bob's dad: Sue Bob, how dare you insult King Bob's girlfriend Tara and call her the n-word? You should know that calling anyone by the n-word is naughty. And also, Tara is a good girl and a best student in Third Street School. She loves King Bob so much. For that, you're grounded for two weeks with no video games! And for this, you will watch Sesame Street! Watch it right now or you're super far grounded! Sue Bob's mum: And do as we tell you, or else! Then Sue Bob did as he was told. CAST Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Julie as Tara Eric as King Bob Brian as Scribe Kid Joey as Jordan and Sue Bob's dad Steven as Jerome Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Catherine as Sue Bob's mum Category:Sue Bob Murphy's grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff